parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Psycho Rangers
Lyrics Together we are so strong. We are the forces of light from Acmetropolis. We fight all day and night long. Together we are FREEDOM SQUAD! Guyver Supernova Power Up! Beetleborgs will stand up to ease! Masked Rider will shine like firefly. Incredibles in action. TMNT! Servo Blast! Power Rangers Will Fight Them! We will protect the world! Transcript Minako Aino (V.O.): Return of the Psycho Rangers (Meanwhile in a dark alleyway stood the psycho rangers in the dark) NOS 4-A-2: Did You Get What I Send You For? Psycho Blue: Yes Here it Is Psycho Blue hands Nos 4-a-2 power cards for him to recharge Psycho Silver: What about me? Psycho Red: Umm We need you to stay here in case the freedom squad tries to sabotage us Psycho Silver: I'm the hologram! Psycho Black: Oh Right. Captain Police destroys the hologram of Psycho Silver Captian police: Halt! Psycho Blue: I'll Handle Captian Police You Two Get Out of Here! The Other Villians Teleport with the Power Cards in Hand Captain Police: Net Cage Blast! But Psycho Blue Gets out his Psycho Axe and Destroy's the Net Cage Blast Captain Police: MEET MY ARMY CLONES! Psycho Blue: You Don't Scare Me Clones Captain Police: MY CLONES KILL HIM! Psycho Blue Uses his psycho axe to slice captian police's clones Psycho Blue Battles Captian Police with His Psycho Axe Captain Rex destroys Psycho Axe with the Lightsaber Psycho Blue: WHO ARE YOU CLONE TROOPER?!?! Captian Rex: Call Me, Captian Rex. Psycho Blue: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO Captian Rex Blasts Psycho Blue Psycho Black: HEY GUYS! Where's Psycho Blue? Mirage: Captian Rex Destroyed Him. Psycho Red: How did you know that? Mirage: Knowledge Psycho Yellow: NOW I'LL KILL YOU MIRAGE FOR MAKING US FAIL! Psycho Black: NO DON'T! Psycho Black Kicks Psycho Yellow Captain Rex shoots at Mirage But Mirage Blocks It with her Mirror and The Laser Hits at Captian Rex and Rex Dies Unknown Ranger revives Captain Rex But Psycho Pink Freezes Unknown Ranger Psycho Pink: You Can't Move Unknown Ranger Mumbles in the Ice Captain Police almost destroys Psycho Pink when psycho yellow kicks him in the face Tyler Klause: I Gotta Do Something Tyler Helds Up His Advent Deck in The Air and The Electricity From the Deck Formed the Belt Tyler Moved his Arm Down with His Deck Tyler Klause: Kamen Rider! Tyler Klause transforms into Kamen Rider Oynx Kamen Rider Oynx destroys Psycho Yellow from behind but Psycho Yellow Flips hi in the air dodging Kamen Rider Onyx's Attack Psycho Yellow: You Missed Captain Rex: I'm feeling so alive! Woo-Hoo! Psycho Yellow: Uh Oh Captain Rex shoots at Psycho Yellow Kamen Rider Onyx: Thanks Captian Rex Captain Rex: You're Welcome Kamen Rider Onyx: Now to Deal with the Rest of the Psycho rangers Minako Provide Me Some Cover Would Ya? Minako Aino: Sure Captain Rex: Let's Do This! Kamen Rider Onyx (Tyler), Captian Rex, And Minako Aino Walk Together to Try to Find the Psycho rangers Psycho Black Sneezes Psycho Red: Bless You Psycho Pink: Here's a Tissue Kamen Rider Oynx: Get Down Kamen Rider Onyx, Minako Aino, and Captian Rex Hides Psycho Red: Someone's Out There Psycho Rangers are Searching Kamen Rider Onyx: You Think They Saw Us Captian Rex: No We're Safe For Now Minako Aino: Look They're They Go The Psycho Rangers are Still Walking By Captain Police: PUT YOUR HANDS UP PSYCHO RANGERS! Psycho Black: Back Off Captian Police! Psycho Red: Ok Psycho Yellow, You Know What to Do Psycho Yellow: Right! Psycho Yellow Kicks Captian Police But Captian Police Blocks Captain Police: SIREN SLASH! Psycho Red: PSYCHO STRIKE! PB the Polar Bear smashes Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow by his butt until they noticed Psycho Blue Showed Up Psycho Blue: What the?!?! Kamen Rider Onyx Flips Up to Fight Psycho Blue PB shows Psycho Blue Coffee PB: Want some coffee? Psycho Blue: Oh Thanks Psycho Blue drinks the whole coffee